Screams for Heaven
by CrewsZen
Summary: Will stumbles upon a scene that will leave him forever changed.


I don't own Glee or Will Schuester (though I sure wish I did!) or have any money to be sued for using these great characters. Amanda, however, is all mine.

SCREAMS FOR HEAVEN

CHAPTER ONE: THE ASSAULT

"No! No! Please don't, please. Nooo!"

The man with the goatee responded by hitting the petite brunette in the face. It was hard enough to send her flying backwards, leaving her sprawled on the ground before him.

Before she could move, he was on top of her. He rolled her onto her stomach and sat on her, holding her arms firmly behind her back. She heard a ripping sound and soon found her hands tied together with duct tape. It was too strong and wide to be anything else she thought to herself. She was starting to panic, breathing heavily and fast.

"Oh God, please, please don't hurt me. Please!" she whimpered.

"Shut up, bitch!" he grunted. She felt him shift and soon felt her ankles being taped together as well.

He rolled her over roughly onto her arms, straddling her again, taking a perverse pleasure when he saw the rocks digging into her arms. He pulled out a long knife and held it in front of her face, inches away from her eyes.

She pulled in a shuddering breath and again tried to plead with the man, to reach some sort of humanity in him.

"Please, you don't have to do this. Just walk away and I won't tell anyone, I won't call the police. Please."

"That's right, beg me, bitch," he growled at her. He leaned forward, causing the rocks to dig in deeper to her arms and hands. "You sluts are all the same. You say no, but you really mean yes. You just try to fuck with our minds. Not this time, bitch!"

He slid the knife down her chest and up under her sports bra, leaving a small trail of blood. He didn't cut her deeply, just enough to let her know who was in control. He jerked the knife up quickly, cutting the bra in half, snapping it open to expose her.

"Oh God, please don't do this! Please!"

"Shut up!"

"HEELLLPPP!" she screamed. "HEELLLL-", she was cut off by his hand slamming down over her mouth.

Will Schuester was jogging. He normally ran at the school, but today he had a meeting with his attorney and left school right away. Terri was trying to get the apartment back. She even suggested that they share it. The woman was insane. There just seemed to be no end to her self-entitlement. He pushed himself forward harder, no longer jogging. He sprinted for a couple of blocks before he couldn't go anymore. He stopped, breathless, in front of one of the stores along the street that had locked up at eight. Most of the stores shut down early. It was a small town, not a whole lot of business in the evening. Not enough to keep the shops open later. He leaned over, trying to catch his breath. He decided he was done for the night. Turning around he began walking back towards his apartment. His. He decided to take a short-cut home, and turned down an alley that was barely lit. He came to a sudden stop as he heard someone yell, "Shut up!" The last thing he wanted was to walk down an alley where there was about to be a drunken brawl. He turned around to leave just as he heard a woman scream for help.

Will didn't think twice about making his way quickly down the alley. He moved as quietly as he could. As he rounded a dumpster he was shocked by the sight in front of him.

Dark hair covered the face of a woman lying on the ground, her hands under her and a man holding a knife sitting on top of her with one hand over her mouth. Will quickly looked around for a weapon, knowing that he was no match for a knife.

It was just then that the man laid the knife down and began to unbuckle his pants saying, "Now suck me, cunt!"

Will didn't hesitate for a moment, diving into the man and knocking him off of the woman. He began beating the startled man in the face, breaking his nose with the first hit. The pain was enough to stun the man and Will was relentless in his beating until the man was unconscious. He picked him up by the hair and hit him in the nose again, just to make sure.

He turned then to the woman and was about to ask if she was alright but thought to himself that of course she wasn't alright. She'd been attacked. She laid on the ground, her chest completely exposed to him. He saw the blood and knew he needed to help her.

Before he could move towards her she yelled, "Get these fucking things off me! Untie me!" He could hear the panic in her voice.

He held his palms out to her, showing that he was no threat.

"I'm gonna take my shirt off so you can cover up." He pulled the sweaty grey t-shirt over his head and apologized to her that he didn't have something less offensive.

She just stared at him, breathing fast, panicking that he wasn't cutting her free. She didn't care at that particular moment that she was exposed, she needed to be free of her bonds. She looked him in the eye and said in a shaky breath, "Please. I need you to get these things off of me. Please untie me. Please."

"Yeah, yeah, of course," he said. He felt like a shit for not doing as she'd asked right away. He thought it would have been more important to her to be covered up, but he wanted to kick himself for not doing as she'd said. She'd just been through hell because someone wouldn't listen to what she said.

He grabbed the knife next to her and carefully cut the tape around her ankles. He helped her sit up and moved behind her to free her hands. As soon as they were free she brought them to her front and hastily slipped his shirt on. It was wet from his sweat but didn't really smell. She was grateful that he was firm believer in deodorant.

She looked down at the bloodied man passed out at her feet and finally lost it. She began to sob.

Will didn't want to touch her without her permission after what she'd just been through so he just murmured soothing words to her.

"It's okay. It's okay, you're safe now. He can't hurt you now, you're safe."

She turned to look at him and asked, "Promise?"

Without blinking he leaned his head forward, getting closer to her, "I swear it."

She lunged forward and kicked her leg out, making contact with the unconscious man in front of her. "You fucking asshole!" She reared back to kick him again but before she could Will pulled her back.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, you're okay. I've got you. You're okay."

She began crying even harder and leaned into his chest. He took that as a sign that it was okay and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back and soothing her with his words again. They sat like that for a few minutes, until he leaned back and said, "I need to call the police, and you need medical care."

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed 911.

"911, state your emergency."

"A woman was attacked in the alley behind Lima Building Supply. I'm with her now, her attacker is unconscious, she needs medical attention."

"Is the attacker breathing?"

"Yes, he's just knocked out. But _she_ needs help. She's bleeding."

"What's your name, sir?"

"William Schuester."

"And what is the victim's name?"

"I-I don't know. Hang on."

Will looked at the woman and said, "They want to know your name."

"Amanda. Amanda Turner."

"It's Amanda Turner."

"Help is on the way. Just stay on the phone with me until the officers contact you."

"Ok."

"What time did the attack take place?"

"Uh, I heard it about five or ten minutes ago."

He looked at her again and saw a dark line appearing on his shirt. The blood. "Um, how long before they get here? Wait, I hear sirens."

"They're just coming up to the alley now, sir. I need to know if you have a weapon."

"No. No, there's just his knife. I put it down."

"Okay, the officer in charge said he's coming into the alley now, do you see him?"

Will looked down the alley and could see the outline of the officer.

"Yes, I see him. Thank you."

He disconnected the phone call as the officer approached them. Right behind him they could see the ambulance making its way into the alley.

Everything was a blur for both of them. The officer was asking questions from both of them and they each were able to answer their part, all the while being tended to by the paramedics. Will's hand was really starting to throb now that the adrenaline was wearing off. Amanda was letting them tend to her arms but refused to let them cut the shirt away from her, as was standard protocol. They explained to her that she needed to let them see the wound that was causing her to bleed. She became hysterical when they tried to take it off. Will interjected that he had seen the cuts and that they weren't very deep, that maybe they could wait until she got to the hospital to deal with it. They agreed, they always treated sexual assault victims a little differently.

As they guided her away from Will she began to panic again. She reached back for him, grabbing his arm. "Don't leave me!"

He looked at her and grabbed her hand with his good one, holding on tight to let her know that he wasn't going anywhere. He asked the officer if they were done here. He had already given his account of the situation and all of his contact information to the officer. He was told he could leave.

Will climbed into the back of the ambulance with Amanda, who was relieved that he was remaining with her, but refused to let go of his hand. She knew it was stupid, she didn't really know this man. She knew enough of his character though. She knew he protected her at risk to himself. She knew he was kind and gentle. She knew she felt safe with him.

Will held Amanda's hand, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand, reminding her without words that he was there, that she was safe, that it was all going to be okay.

NEXT CHAPTER: THE HOSPITAL


End file.
